


Change Is Gonna Come

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [21]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F, June is very good at handling shit and comforting, Napping, the press suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: As the girlfriend of the First Daughter, the press are a general nuisance but this time they really have gone too far. It’s been a stressful day but June is very good at easing that stress.





	Change Is Gonna Come

**Author's Note:**

> June is very perfect and I am very gay so have this

“Ugh, I have _had_ it with the press,” I grumbled as I stepped into the living room, throwing my bag down by the door and collapsing onto the couch next to June. She slid her hand into mine and leaned over to kiss my cheek. “Hi,” I said a bit more softly and turned to kiss her properly.

“Hey. What did they do this time?” She sounded tired and I felt bad that I was about to unload on her but it was too late. Now she knew there was a problem she’d want to help solve it. I held onto my irritation at what happened just a little longer.

“They turned up at my _work _and started asking questions about us. They tried to interview the _kids_.” That woke her up.

“They did what? No. That’s not okay.”

“I know. It’s bad enough they’re harassing us all the time. The kids shouldn’t have to put up with that just because I’m their teacher. The principal told me to make sure it doesn’t happen again. I could lose my job over this.” As if life wasn’t stressful enough as it was.

“I’ll sort it, babe.”

“Thank you.” Some of the tension of the day eased out and I relaxed back into the couch, resting my head on June’s shoulder. “I just wish they’d leave us alone. Why are our personal lives anyone else’s business?”

“I did warn you about this. That things would change if we went public.”

“I know,” I sighed. “Change is annoyingly difficult to deal with but I don’t regret it, y’know.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” I felt her smile when she pressed her lips against my forehead. “But I will make sure they don’t bother you at work anymore. That’s unacceptable.”

“Thanks. So how was your day?” I kicked my feet up on the couch, shifting so I was sat more comfortably. June sank down further into the cushions to accommodate.

“Ah, same as always: hectic and stressful. Anything interesting happen at work today? …apart from the press showing up.” There was always an interesting story from work and June loved hearing them. Public schools really were something else.

“Well, I had to break up a fight over the last cookie at lunch. Found a fourth grader crying in the bathroom this morning because her boyfriend broke up with her. Oh and a fifth grader keyed the principal’s car.”

“Sounds eventful.”

“Isn’t every day in the public school system?”

“True. Better recover quickly though, Alex and Henry are coming over later. Nora and Pez too.”

“That’s tonight?” I forgot all about our monthly hangout. A nap was going to required if I wanted to survive the evening. Honestly I loved Nora and the boys, they were family, but out of public view, filled with booze and takeout, it was total chaos. Even Henry, the Prince of fucking England - and meeting and hanging out with _him_ regularly had been quite the adjustment, could be a little shit. I absolutely blamed Alex for that. Knowing him as long as I had, there was no question about his influence on Henry.

“Yep.”

“What time are they coming?”

“7:30.”

“So I have time for a nap then?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” I yawned and slid down, resting my head in her lap. Her hand threaded through my hair, stroking gently, lulling me to sleep. Working at an elementary school was exhausting and what lay in store for me this evening was just as tiring, just a different brand of chaos.

The TV clicked off and June set an alarm on her phone. I was glad she was having a proper rest as well, even if it was purely because I’d elected to sleep on her and she enjoyed it too much to want to move it. She needed the break. Granted she was nowhere near as bad with overworking herself as her brother but I still thought she did too much. 

At least we always had the time for moments like this though. Time to relax and just do nothing together. To sleep, unlike some of our friends. We still had to deal with a lot of crap on the regular but this made it worth it. Anything was worth it if I got to end the day in June’s arms.


End file.
